Behind the Curtain
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Another prequel to my story Rock a Bye A Different Path. This time covering Aleena's impeachment and episodes 1-12 with my version of events. AU warning.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Never let it be said that Möbotropolis was not beautiful. Indeed, with its jade fields and fountains on every corner and its conical marble and granite palace, it was a veritable paradise. At least, on the outside. But on the inside, even paradise can have problems.

"Aleena," a distinguished blonde mink dressed in an emerald suit addressed a young, amethyst-colored hedgehog. "When we allowed you to marry Jules, it was on the condition that Julian and his family would stay in the palace to keep an eye on him. Was it not?"

The matriarch of the city nodded. "It was, Lord Montclair. But how long was that to last. It was never clarified. He was there for nearly a year and everything was fine. I thought… and Jules felt that science was silly. We have magic."

"A time frame was never specified because the agreement was to go until we could trust your choice in husbands. Jules' idea that science is silly had no bearing on this agreement," Lord Montclair said.

Aleena bit her lip. _How could Jules put her in this position?_

* * *

_"Jules, how could you!" She screamed at the deep blue hedgehog. "He just lost his wife and child! Did he really need to lose his job too?"_

_Jules's expression was clearly uncaring. "The man lost his wife only because he was stupid enough to keep working as he was. Science is useless. He could have found another job to support them and…"_

_"Jules! He's a scientist! Science is his passion! Look, I don't care what you say! I'm giving him back his AHHH!" She screamed as he smacked her hard. She screamed again as he kneed her in the stomach and threw her across the room._

_He stomped over to her cowering form and readied another blow, only to have his fist stopped by a pulsating green aura._

_"You will cease this abuse at once Jules," a gravelly voice heralded the arrival of the Oracle of Delphius._

_The Oracle snapped his fingers and Aleena was teleported behind him._

_"Ahh, Oracle, how nice to see you," Jules sneered. "Abuse? I'm simply teaching my wife what her role is as a woman. If she simply would understand, I wouldn't need to rough her up."_

_The Oracle glared. "Jules, I know what you are doing. Moreover, I know what you have done." He helped Aleena to her feet and used his magic to heal her injuries. "Are you alright my dear?"_

_Aleena trembled but nodded. "It's my own fault. He's right. I'm the wife, he is my husband. I am to obey him…"_

_Jules smirked self-satisfactorily. "That's right my wife. And you will never question me again, will you?"_

_The Oracle waved his hand, causing the hedgehog king's mouth to snap shut, unable to open. "Shut up! I know what you have done, and now I will tell Aleena how you murdered Maria Robotnik, her unborn child and attempted to murder Dr. Julian Ivo Kintobor Robotnik."_

_Aleena gasped. "He did what? But it was an accident? Wasn't it?"_

_The Oracle shook his head. "No my dear. With the help of his brother Sir Charles Hedgehog, Jules was able to plant an explosive chemical in with the chemicals that Maria was working with. This is what caused her death."_

_Aleena stared at her fuming husband. "You… why? Why? I don't understand."_

_Jules growled, unable to speak because of the spell. The Oracle glared back. "I should have never helped you before. Now, I'm advising you to get out. Leave Möbotropolis. Or I will be forced to inform the council of this and yes, I can prove it."_

_Jules turned his glare to Aleena, promising her a world of pain and agony if she allowed the Oracle to continue. "O… Or… Oracle… maybe…"_

_"Aleena, tell him to leave. You need not fear him anymore. Banish him," he encouraged her. "For your sake, for the sake of your people, for your children."_

_Aleena forced herself to look away from her husband. "J… Jules… I… want you to get out. I… I… banish you."_

_In his rage at her words, Jules launched himself at her but a wave of the Oracle's hand left him hanging helplessly in the air. "Again Aleena. He can hurt you no longer. Say it again."_

_Seeing her tormentor in such a position, unable to even get to her, she felt empowered. "Jules, I banish you! You are to leave tonight, and never return to Möbotropolis!"_

_The Oracle punctuated her words with a spell, sending him out of the palace, into the desert several hundred miles from Möbotropolis. "Well done my dear. I'm sorry I allowed this to happen."_

_Aleena fell to her knees in tears. It was over. It was all over. The last twelve months of fear and pain were over. Except now what was she to tell the aristocracy?_

* * *

"Aleena!" Lord Montclair's shout snapped her out of her reverie. Her eyes snapped to his. "Do you deny that you violated the agreement set down by this board when you were allowed to marry that bastard?"

Aleena looked over to a fuming Julian Robotnik. The man wore a prosthetic arm and leg. "I do not deny it… but… Jules…"

"Your inability to hold to such a simple promise makes us question your ability to govern this kingdom," Lord Montclair stated. "It was technically your inability to hold up your end that led to Maria's death."

Aleena gasped. She hated to hear it but she knew he was right. "It wasn't my fault… you can't ask me to take responsibility for that…"

Lord Montclair nodded. "And that is why you failed. You are the Queen of Möbotropolis. It is your duty to care for its people, every single one of them. When something goes wrong, no matter what it is, it is your fault just by virtue of the fact that you are the one in charge. However, because we are a parliamentary monarchy, we the council must also accept responsibility and rectify our mistakes that led to the tragedy in question. Today, we will do that."

Aleena suddenly felt a measure of apprehension. "What will you do? We can't go back in time and change things. I'm sorry for Maria. I really am," she looked at the hurting widower. "I wish with everything in me that I could bring her and your child back, but I can't. So what can be done?"

Lord Montclair eyed her with all seriousness. "You're right. We cannot turn back time. But we can make sure this never happens again. Aleena Hedgehog, this council has decided that you are not yet ready to assume the throne of the Royal House of Möbotropolis."

Aleena gaped. "But then… who will rule? My children are still in their infancy. They surely cannot rule in my place."

"We have asked Dr. Robotnik to rule as regent over the city while you are further trained for the role. This is in part to make reparations to him for the tragedy that has befallen him," Montclair explained. Before Aleena could ask, he continued. "You will be given three years. If, in that time, you are able to prove to us that you can competently govern this city, you will be restored as Queen. If not… Dr. Robotnik will rule until your children are of age."

"So… I have three years. Robotnik will rule in my place. I don't get any say in this?" She demanded. "What about my children. How am I to care for them and train too?"

"You're right… you can't train and care for your young ones at the same time. Sad thing is, your lack of maturity leads us to even doubt your ability to care for them properly," Montclair declared.

Aleena's mouth dropped as she understood the implications. "You won't take my children from me! He can have the throne! You cannot have my children. I won't allow it!" She turned and fled the palace for the Oracle's Cave, taking her dear ones with her. He would be able to give her a safe place to hide.

* * *

AN: So we see the beginning of Robotnik's rule according to my version of him and this cartoon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The people were intrigued to be called to the palace for an impromptu gathering. They were confused to see their beloved Queen nowhere in sight. They were uncertain when Lord Montclair, followed by Dr. Julian Robotnik, stood on the dais beside the empty throne.

When Jules had taken away the scientist's funding, he had explained to them that he had discovered a plot by Robotnik to overthrow the royal pair and claim the throne for himself. Leery of Robotnik's experiments and more enthralled with Aleena's affinity for magic, they believed the King. It helped that Jules had once been a member of the low classes himself, though his origins were fairly a mystery.

Now he was dead and Aleena was nowhere to be seen. Yet here was the man whose science they were told to fear. Worse, the leader of the parliament, wealthiest mink in the city and highest ranking aristocrat, was with him. The fact that they knew he and the scientist were close friends only made their anxiety greater for Jules had told them that all nobles were inherently selfish and cruel. For they had plenty of money to share, enough that no one of the lower class should have to worry about working for their food and shelter. Those were necessities for survival after all. Jules had planned to make it a law that every noble had to contribute one-tenth of their monthly income to his Share the Wealth Program. They had liked this plan indeed. They did not require luxury items, they just wanted enough to feed, clothe and shelter their families. The nobility was against this plan and blocked it on several occasions so Jules had promised them that he would find a way to get around the necessity for their approval. Now he was dead and his promises for an easier life with him.

"Good citizens, thank you for coming today," Lord Montclair addressed the crowd. "I know it's short notice but we did have an important reason to have you here today. You'll notice that our dear Queen Aleena is not here. This is because with the death of King Jules, may he rest in peace." Under his breath, he amended this statement with "_May he rot in hell._" "Aleena has decided to take some time for herself to grieve and to raise her children in peace. This Council can find no reason to deny her this needed rest. Until such time as she ready to return, Dr. Julian Ivo Kintobor Robotnik shall guide us in her place." A raised hand caught his attention. "A question?"

"Yes," a Cthulu-looking creature began. "How long will she be gone?"

Montclair sighed. "Alas I do not know. I know she asked for at least three years. This would give her time to heal and to bond with her children. It could happen that she decides not to return at all. And this body would understand if she did come to that decision. After all, who among us would begrudge our dear Aleena the right to her own life?" Silence greeted this response as not a one of them could come up with a sufficient answer. "Though I am sure she will return in due time."

Everyone exchanged glances. The aristocrat's arguments left them stunned and speechless. Not one of them dared voice an objection in the face of his logic. None of them wanted to be the first to admit that maybe he or she could be as selfish as to demand their beloved Queen serve in the face of such tragedy. But they sure didn't want the object of their nightmares to rule in her stead. What were they to do?

Another hand raised, though it's trembling told everyone it was with no small amount of fear. "What will happen now? Or if she chooses not to return? What will happen to us?"

Lord Montclair gave the man a confused look. "What will happen to you? Well, I suppose, you'll go about your daily lives as you have always done. You will go to work, feed and care for your families as you gave always done."

Robotnik came forward. "Although Lord Montclair, some things will obviously change. For instance, I'm not as lenient as Aleena was, far from it. I have zero tolerance for both crime and laziness. You can either choose to be a productive member of society, or I can make the choice for you." He stood with his left arm and his new robotic right arm behind his back. "I know Jules promised you all a life of relative ease. That he would make it so none of you actually have to work for your necessities. This is folly indeed. From now on, you are entitled to nothing that you have done nothing to earn. Anyone who cannot make the right and honorable choice on his own to support himself or his family will be subjected to my new roboticizer. Am I clear?"

* * *

Aleena watched the coronation from the Oracle's cauldron. Her three children slept peacefully in their cribs. "Oracle, isn't there something you can do? It's not fair that I have to pay for what Jules did!"

The Oracle placed his hand on her purple head. "Dear Aleena, perhaps this break is a good idea. A blessing in disguise rather than a curse. After all, not many royals have the luxury of bonding time with their children. And this will give you a chance to recover from what Jules did to you."

Aleena looked to her children. "I suppose but… what if they don't think I'm ready within the time limit? Ruling Möbotropolis is my destiny."

"Focus on your training," the Oracle advised. "Or maybe consider living the life you want to live instead of what you were told you had to live. You just might find a normal life to your liking."

Aleena sighed. She couldn't fault his logic. Her eyes returned to the coronation. Somehow, she couldn't help feeling she would never be Queen again.

* * *

Lord Montclair considered his friend's harsh tone as he arrived home to his wife in their mansion in the Dresdin district. He wondered if he wasn't pushing him a little too hard too soon.

"Albern," a cheerful, light voice greeted him as his wife, a lovely female mink with blonde hair down to her waist, came into the foyer. She wore a bright smile on her face, like she was bursting with untold good news.

Albern Montclair kissed his wife. "Good afternoon my darling Delilah. What's got you so bubbly today?"

"I went to see the doctor today," she said simply. "You know, for my morning vomiting and fatigue."

Albern' eyes went wide. "Yes my darling. What did he say?"

Delilah Montclair kissed her husband and placed his hand upon her belly. She knew when he gasped that she need not say anything else.

* * *

AN: I'll take obvious social commentary for the win, Alex.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 months later, the city was a much different place. Robotnik was serious when he laid down his expectations. He introduced his new regiment of robotic enforcers called SWATBots. Soon after, a small monthly tax was instituted to ensure each family had at least one breadwinner. Man or woman, it didn't matter. At least one had to be actively employed.

Some of the people had difficulty accepting this change. They were certain that their Aleena would not allow him to turn them into slaves, to punish them for not supporting their families. They found out the hard way when the tax collectors came and the family's elected head was carried off to be roboticized. The surviving family quickly went to find work. Soon nearly whole blocks of lower classes vanished. Those surrounding assumed they had all been roboticized. No one noticed that the working middle class was largely unaffected. They ignored the fact that employers were now expected to pay a living wage while at the same time; immediate deflation was instituted so that a living wage wasn't a burden on those employers. The value of the Mobian went up exponentially. SWATBots patrolled regularly and any crime, no matter the offense, was dealt with harshly. Known criminal handouts were raided within mere weeks.

Most of the middle and upper classes recognized this as their new leader making the city safer and their economy stronger. The lower classes and a handful of the middle classes felt the man was overstepping. They believed he was being cruel, selfish, and uncompassionate to their needs. After all, food and shelter were necessities. They shouldn't need to work for them. The upper class had plenty to share. It was as Jules said; the aristocracy was simply a selfish lot that needed to be taken down a few notches.

Of course not all of the lower classes believed this just as many of the middle and upper classes believed all of the changes were for the better. However, into the sixth month, even those spoke positively of the new regent began vanishing.

In response to this, what they considered unjustified, forced labor; small cells of rebels began cropping up. Participating in guerrilla style behavior to try and undermine his work. They called themselves the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Robotnik, on the other hand, called them what they were. Terrorists. Worse, they were rather pushy in their ideals if the three families that currently approached him were any indication.

"None of us know what to do anymore," declared a lanky, cat creature with two wiry antennae extending from his head. "They approach us three or four times a day. Now they are threatening us and our children if we do not join them."

Robotnik sighed. This was the fourth time he'd been approached with this matter. "You and your families will be given a temporary home in the palace until another solution can be found."

The cat-man bowed. "Thank you Sire, thank you." He said as a SWATBot led them to some rooms.

The regent breathed a frustrate sigh. He was more than willing to help these people after the last six hard months. They were dreadful. It felt like someone or something had forced him out of his body to do terrible, wicked things in the name of vengeance. Many innocent people were now slaves because of him and he had no way of reversing it. Yet.

"I must amend my actions, Maria. I must atone for what I have done," he said to himself. "But this castle is not big enough to house the entire kingdom." He massaged his aching temples. Lest he make his migraine worse, he decided to think of something else. Something happier. Like just a few days prior.

* * *

_"Just hold steady Delilah," Robotnik instructed the minkette through the labor. "It's going to be alright. He's almost out now. Just keep calm, keep pushing."_

_Lady Montclair was in labor and Albern trusted no one but his close friend to deliver the baby. Good thing too, as the child had decided to come out in reverse._

_"Come Delilah, come on," Albern encouraged his wife. "You can do it."_

_Delilah was very tired from the labor. The pregnancy had been very hard on her and left her bedridden for the final month._

_Things had taken a bad turn after an ultrasound revealed the baby in a breach position. Unfortunately, the child was stubborn and refused to turn around. To make matters worse, her cervix nearly refused to dilate. In fact, the good doctor had to induce it to do what it was supposed to. He wanted to perform a cesarean section but with the baby still in a position to be delivered safely, naturally, that was his friends' preference. He could understand as cesarean sections often made it harder for conception later on._

_"Alright, one last, good, push Delilah," Robotnik told her. "Almost there…and…yes! He is out. Safe and sound, a beautiful, baby boy." He wrapped the baby mink in a soft, fluffy, pink blanket after cleaning him up. He was currently furless but In a few weeks, he would be just as fair and blonde as his sire and dam. He handed the baby to his mother while Albern looked into the eyes of his child. A pang ripped at his chest. "I must return to the palace, there is much work to be done." He turned to leave. He would never forget that right about now, **he** should have been holding **his** baby._

_Albern placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before he could leave. "Julian, please wait. I know this can't be easy for you. Delilah and I, we cannot give you back your wife or your child. However, there is something we can do."_

_Robotnik turned as Delilah continued for her husband. "It isn't much, but we would be honored if you would be our son's godfather." She bit her lip._

* * *

Robotnik accepted the offer and actually decided to stay a little longer. The boy was named Bartleby which means _Son of the Furrow_. Robotnik swore that he would watch over and care for the boy as he might his own son.

"Now, I need to make sure Möbotropolis is a safe place for him to grow up. But how can I do this?"

"Perhaps," a rough, sand-papery voice announced the appearance of a sea-green, reptilian anteater dressed in a dark shroud. "I could be of service..."

* * *

AN: Another dramatic cliff-hanger. These first several chapters would all be considered its own episode, sort of an Episode 0 if you will.


	4. Chapter 3

Behind The Curtain 3

Chapter 3

_Robotnik accepted the offer and actually decided to stay a little longer. The boy was named Bartleby which means Son of the Furrow. Robotnik swore that he would watch over and care for the boy as he might his own son._

_"Now, I need to make sure Möbotropolis is a safe place for him to grow up. But how can I do this?"_

_"Perhaps," a rough, sand-papery voice announced the appearance of a sea-green, reptilian anteater dressed in a dark shroud. "I could be of service…"_

* * *

Robotnik stood to his feet, his expression speaking of nothing less than absolute hate. "_You_!" he roared. "SWATBots! Arrest him!"

The Oracle thought fast and waved his hand, causing the summoned bots to freeze in place. "I understand your ire. You have every reason to be angry at me. All I ask is you give me a moment of your time. It is essential."

Robotnik studied the sorcerer carefully, weighing his options. "Very well. You have ten minutes to explain yourself. Starting with why you supported that… horrible hedgehog! If it wasn't for you…"

The Oracle bit his lip, feeling the terrible guilt of the matter. "All I can really say is I had no choice at the time."

Robotnik's eyebrows furrowed. "No choice? In your actions? How is that even possible? I should roboticize you here and now for your lack of accountability!"

The Oracle lowered his head but launched into his tale all the same. "I am from the planet of Delphi. All Delphians are born with incredible magic. However, some are more powerful than others. At the time of my birth, the strongest sorcerer ruled our people with an iron fist. When I turned ten years old, my magic began to manifest itself, as is natural. However, mine was determined to be even stronger than what his was when he was ten. This was an indication that someday, I would outclass him and would overthrow him. He preempted this by confining me in a magic bottle and placing me under a curse of enslavement to whomever possessed it."

Robotnik recognized the story. "He turned you into a Djinn or genie?"

A nod confirmed this statement. "Precisely. The sorcerer used me for his own wicked devices and was not subtle about it either. This led to the king of another nearby planet wanting my power for himself. In the resulting war, my planet was destroyed and I became his servant. This would happen continually over the years, and I was passed from master to master, from planet to planet, until eventually I ended up here. Jules found my bottle. At first, I was taken in by his charisma and thought I had actually found a good master, a friend for the first time in so long. He called me an Oracle to disguise my true nature from those he introduced me to. He even vowed to free me once his goals were accomplished. He used me to help him win the love of Princess Aleena. He claimed to have fallen in love with her but feared that his low class would nullify his chances. I helped him. However, once he was king, he forgot about me and his promise. One day, shortly after discovering she was pregnant, Aleena found my bottle among his possessions and she became my new mistress. However, she had no desire to have a genie and out of kindness, and believing she was simply doing Jules the favor of carrying out a forgotten promise, she granted me my freedom. When he found out… he was livid… and he took it out on her, violently. Suddenly, he didn't have my magic to rely on. That night, he lost control and began beating her."

Robotnik had his suspicions of this but was still shocked to learn it was true. The timeline also fell into place. "That was when he defunded the science program and kicked my wife and I out of the palace."

The Oracle nodded. "Yes. He used violence to make her allow it. He did it well too. He knew how to do it without harming his children. I tried to help her as she helped me. She refused my help. However, he eventually went too far. About seven months ago…" he trailed off and looked guiltily into the other man's eyes. "It wasn't an accident, Robotnik."

Robotnik realized he was talking about **it**. "Maria… my baby…? He did it? Didn't he? He sabotaged my laboratory and…"

The Oracle squeezed his fists so tight, his knuckles became white. "Yes, he murdered them. He also intended you to die that day but you survived. Sir Charles Hedgehog had been spying on her experiments and knew which chemical to sneak into her supply. A chemical that would react explosively with every other chemical on the table at the time."

Robotnik fell to the edge of the dais. "He killed them… he intended to kill us all from the beginning and wanted us out so that his heirs would not be at risk…" his voice trailed off as he realized something else."He's not dead is he?"

"No," the Oracle confirmed. "He was simply exiled. Aleena was in danger and we just needed him gone. Now he's back… and that's why I am here tonight. He wants my help to reclaim the kingdom. He's threatened to kill Aleena and the kits if I don't. And if I try to help them, he's got it set up that they'll be dead before I can get to them at all."

Robotnik looked over the sage, as if attempting to ascertain… something. "And if I try to help them… the same thing would happen…"

"Precisely, but perhaps we can help each other," the Oracle suggested. "For instance, I can create a safe haven for your people. The ones who come to you for protection from this guerilla war that's about to start."

"And I could give you a plan of how to handle this problem with the former king, to protect Aleena and the triplets," Robotnik finished. He considered the problem. "How is Aleena taking all of this?"

"Not well," The Oracle replied. "She's resentful of the impeachment and has instead chosen to focus on her children."

Robotnik could understand. "At least she is a dedicated mother but it sounds as though she is using them as an excuse not to train to retake her position as queen." He stood and went to the window, coming to a decision. "Alright, I know what to do. Tomorrow, I will announce Aleena as a dangerous terrorist, one who must be captured and arrested at all costs. You will advise her to give up her children for their own safety. And this is what you will tell her…"

* * *

"One day, Queen Aleena, you will reunite with your children," The Oracle told the queen exactly what Robotnik instructed him to. "To form the Council of Four and overthrow Robotnik. But… there is a price, Your Highness…"

* * *

AN: Okay, we have our set up for the series itself. We've come to the end of Episode 0. This version of Sonic Underground is obviously going to be a lot more grown up than canon. I will be taking advantage of the fact that the Sonic the Hedgehog fans are no longer children and the fact that many children around the time of this cartoon didn't even know who Sonic was.


	5. Chapter 4

BTC4

Chapter 4

Robotnik was woken very early the next morning by a pounding on his bedroom door. He groaned and sat up. "This had better be good. It's only…" he reached for his clock and looked at the time closely while his eyes worked on adjusting. "Good grief, it's O'Six-Hundred in the blessed AM! Go away!"

A robotic voice called through the door. "Baroness Wyndermere is here to see you. She says it is urgent."

Robotnik grit his teeth but it was odd enough that a noble woman would come to call so early in the morning. It surely had to be urgent. "I will receive her in the throne room." He got out of bed and dressed.

* * *

Late the night before, Lady Wyndermere had been preparing for bed. She had her customary cup of tea, read a chapter from her favorite book, and was looking at the photograph of her late husband. "Good night Percival." She said to the photo before setting it back down on her night stand and going to her closet for her night dress.

Before she could slip it on, the door bell rang followed by a shrill cry from outside her home. She hurried down her stairs and to the door.

Outside was a small, blue wicker bassinet. Inside the basket was a wailing, baby hedgehoglett. Wyndermere gasped and knelt down to pick up the tiny child. The bow on the head told Wyndermere the pink and magenta hedgehog kit was a female.

"Oh, where did you come from my darling?" she looked the child and the basket over for any indication of a note. She looked around her front lawn for any indication of who could have left her. "You must have been abandoned." She rocked the crying girl until she calmed down, soothed by the motion. "There, there. It's alright now. Mummy's here." She took the baby and the basket inside. She hoped the baby had eaten recently. She had no baby bottles to give her any milk.

The next morning, early, without having even slept a wink out of excitement of her new acquisition, Baroness Wyndermere made her way to the palace. She knew it was early, but she always believed in doing things promptly.

So, here she was now with her new baby, ready to make the adoption legal. She was led to the throne room, where Regent Robotnik waited. She bowed low, careful not to jostle the baby. She could see he was still not quite awake yet and felt terrible for having woken him so early.

"Forgive me my Lord for coming so early, but I had to see you right away," she explained.

Robotnik rolled his eyes. "I can see that. Do tell me why, quickly, if you do not mind, Baroness."

Wyndermere rose slowly. "Yes Your Lordship. You see, last night, I was preparing for bed when my doorbell rang. Afterwards, I heard a crying sound and I went to see what or who it was. Imagine my surprise to look out my door and see this…" she held out the pink hedgehog baby, now sleeping in her arms.

* * *

Robotnik felt his eyes go as wide as dinner plates at the sight of the baby princess. Apparently Aleena had wasted no time in blindly following the Oracle's instructions. "Oh merciful heavens! Was this all you found? Were there no others with her?" A terrible thought had crossed his mind in an incident at only seeing the one child.

Wyndermere responded with a shake of her head. "No Sire, only her. It was quite strange. She was just abandoned on my step last night. No note, no mother to be seen, nothing. Like a bottle of milk."

Robotnik inhaled sharply, feeling a little anger at this development. This had not been his intention at all. "What do you wish to do with the child?" He asked, trying to keep his voice normal. "If you do not want her, I will take her to the orphanage."

Wyndermere clutched the baby back to her breast. "With all due respect, Your Grace, bite your tongue. I wish to adopt her. I'm here to take care of the formalities. The paperwork, the check up, and she looks to be old enough for the retinal scan."

Robotnik was not surprised. He didn't know the baroness as well as he knew the Montclair family but he did know she'd lived alone for a long time since her husband died of a heart attack and they'd had no children to speak of, so this was a logical decision for her.

"Very well, let us see to it then…" he told her. "What will you call her?" He wondered if he should suggest the child's birth name to her but as far as he was concerned, Wyndermere had the right to name her on her own.

Wyndermere looked lovingly on the babe. "I will call her Sonia. It means _wisdom_. I know she will be as wise as she is beautiful."

* * *

Not long after she left, Arthur Canis, a woodcutter and hunter, came with his wife Valerie, bearing a tiny, blue hedgehoglett Robotnik recognized as Aleena's eldest son. They had a similar request to make the boy their own. They called him Sonic for his speed. When Arthur told Robotnik how Sonic had sped into his home like lightning to hide under a table, the scientist felt his anger growing larger. The boy was able to not only walk but run? As fast as a bolt of lightning could strike? How easily could he have run off before Arthur Canis reached his door?

After they left, he waited. He was sure that soon, a third family would come to formally adopt the third child. However, it was now nearing the evening and no one else came to call.

"Oracle!" he called into the mirror the wizard had given Robotnik to use for summoning him if the need arose.

The Oracle appeared, clearly having expected the man's call. "I can only assume you have called because the children?"

Robotnik replied. "Yes. I have completed two adoption requests, minus the home visits, for the first two children. However, the third has not shown at all. Where is he? Why did Aleena separate them in the first place?"

"I do not know why? I didn't tell her to do it that way," the Oracle sighed. "Nor did I just expect her to leave them as she did."

"Where is the third child?" Robotnik demanded. "He could be in danger for all we know."

The Oracle focused on the child in question and cast his vision spell.

* * *

_The night before, Aleena tearfully left each child at a separate home. The third she intended for a middle class family in the fourth sector of the city. However, unlike the other two, before the intended family could answer their door, a rat slinked in and stole the bassinet. He brought the child to the leader of his guild._

"_Look what I found for you, My Lord," the rat said eager to please._

_The man, an insectoid-creature with a large round belly and a large brown trench coat, pulled the blanket from the basket to reveal a small, green hedgehog baby with wild quills at the top of his head. The thief-lord reached down to touch the baby's cheek and a small hand wrapped around one of his three fingers. Normally, the man was a tough nut to crack but this time, he felt a strange warmth inside his chest. He picked up the baby and put him against his shoulder. _

"_Where did you find him?" the thief-lord asked._

"_In Sector 4, Ferrell. His mother just left him outside of a home, knocked once and ran off," the rat said. "What would you do with him my lord?"_

_Ferrell patted the boy's back. "I will take him as my son. He will be the heir to the guild. I will teach him all of my secrets. And his name will be Manic."_

* * *

As the vision faded, Robotnik could no longer contain his rage. "_What sort of mother is she!"_ He roared. "She just left them. Like Lady Wyndermere said, like bottles of milk! She just dumped them there and left!" He fought desperately to rein in his temper. He couldn't help picturing terrible things possibly happening to the children while they had waited for their families. Both Sonia and Sonic had gotten lucky that nothing so unfortunate had happened to them, but the possibility had been there and he couldn't get it out of his head.

The Oracle was saddened by this, his beloved Aleena's disregard for her children. "I'm sorry. I should have been more detailed with my instructions to her. I should have advised her to take her time with this at the very least. Or leave a note or wait nearby with them."

Robotnik sighed deeply. "I hate to do this but…Aleena has proven herself to be an unfit mother for them. She's lost all chance of one day reclaiming them as far as I am concerned. They belong to their new families now."

This, the Oracle conceded. "I agree. Getting Manic back now will be near impossible. The Thief Lord lives in the sewer and regularly changes his hideout. This may actually prove quite good for the boy. Jules will be unable to locate him if he is moving constantly. And I will be able to at least watch over him. As you will be able to watch over Sonic and Sonia. And…perhaps, Princess Sonia would be a good playmate for your new godson…"

Robotnik thought about it. The idea was good. "Yes, perhaps they would be the best of friends…"

"And someday, maybe they would be more…" the Oracle grinned as he inwardly considered the match for the little princess.

* * *

AN: Chapter 4 done. NOW Episode 0 is done. Really this time. Episode 5 will begin what would have been my version of Episode 1, Beginnings, if it had been written for current Sonic fans instead of being designed to bring in new, younger viewers.


	6. Chapter 5

Behind The Curtain 5

Chapter 5

Deep in the forest just to the east of Sector Two; a tall, bulky fox chopped at a fine tree. One, two; one two; until… "_Timber_!" he called though he knew it was unlikely the tree might hit anyone, he called it just to be safe. Milliseconds later, there was a great crash as his prize hit the ground. He reached over and with his great strength; he lifted the tree onto his back and took it to a larger area where he chopped it into logs.

"Whew," he wiped his brow after chopping the wood. He placed the wood into a large bag that he could carry. He looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to go behind the trees. It was time to go home. "What a day," he said to himself as he lifted the durable canvas bag. "This should last us several weeks and still have plenty to sell in town. Tomorrow, I will hunt." Carefully, the bag went over his shoulder and he carried it through the forest.

When he was still several yards from his house, his nose picked up a delectable scent. "Mmm, smells like venison for supper tonight." He could see smoke puffing over a few of the trees in the distance.

His house was a simple one of wood, built beside a stream. The smell of venison was even stronger now. He could feel his stomach churning with hunger. His last meal had been hours ago and that had been a simple dinner of jerky and a hunk of homemade bread.

He put the wood in the wood shed and washed his hands and face in the stream before going into the small home.

"Valerie, I'm home," he called.

A vixen in her late-twenties came from the kitchen. She dressed in a fine dress of green and yellow. "Arthur, my darling, just in time. I just finished supper."

Arthur kissed his wife in greeting. "Did I smell venison or am I just crazy?"

"You smelled venison, you goof ball," she replied. "Now, take off your boots before you scuff up my floor. Unless you want to mop it this time. I'll go dish up."

Arthur chuckled as he removed his dirty boots at her command. He was a man of simple desires. He chopped wood and hunted for a living. Supplying just enough to suit their needs and selling the rest. It gave them enough to live comfortably and that was all they needed. Material possessions were not a big part of their lives. No, their happiness came simply from the love that they shared. There was just one thing they still lacked. Something no amount of money could ever provide.

* * *

After supper, as they prepared for bed, considering whether or not to ask the question. Except, he knew he had to. "I know you were planning to go to the doctor today. Were your symptoms what we thought, what we hoped?"

Valerie looked sad as she sat on her side of the bed. "No. It was just a stomach bug." She hugged herself, trembling with pain. "I'm sorry Arthur. I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up."

Arthur reached over and pulled her close. For many years since their marriage they had been trying for a baby. However, after her first and only pregnancy ended in miscarriage, she'd been unable to conceive. She turned and wept into his shoulder. "It's okay Valerie. Someday, we'll have our child. I'm certain of it."

A knock at the door interrupted their lamentations. Valerie looked towards the stairs. "Who could be knocking at this time of night?"

Arthur reached for his sheathed hunting knife and place it in his pocket. "Stay here dear. I'll see who it is."

Slowly, cautiously, Arthur went down the stairs. It wasn't unusual for a bandit to knock first, attempting to see if there were people home or awake before breaking in. "Who is there?" he called at the door. He looked out the window. He could see no one with from his vantage point. He pulled at the door, opening it just a crack to look out further. He was startled at the sight of a basket on his step. He finally opened the door the whole way and looked down into the basket.

A small blue face stared up at him, fear in his eyes. Arthur stared back. "A baby?" He bent over to pick up the baby. When he came mere inches from the baby, it turned into a blue blur and sped off into the house.

He followed the child into the kitchen where the child hid underneath the table. Two eyes, wide as dollar coins, stared as it trembled.

"It's okay," Arthur attempted to coax the child out. He didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, he just knew the poor thing was scared out of its mind. _How had the child come to be outside his home? Why?_

The child did not come out, rather it opened its mouth and began wailing desperately and sat down on the floor.

"Arthur, what is going on down here?" Valerie asked as she came into the kitchen. "Who was at the…?" She stopped when she saw what was under her table. "Awwww, what do we have here?"

"I don't really my darling. It was left on our step," he told her.

Valerie knelt down. "Awww, there, there, little one. Don't cry," she said soothingly, opening her arms to the kit. "Come here, it's alright."

The little baby looked up at the kindly woman. She wasn't as big as the strange, big scary man. He slowly came out from under the table. _What was happening? Why had his mother left him behind? Where was she?_ He wanted his mother. He stopped just out from the under the table and began wailing again. He was trying to desperately to call for his mother.

A pair of arms lifted him up and pet his blue quills. "Oh, you poor thing. It's okay, Mama's here."

Arthur looked at Valerie. "Valerie, we can't just… someone abandoned him. We need to try and find who. It wouldn't be right just to keep him."

"Why not Arthur? Someone left him here. Obviously they meant for us to keep him," she said. "Maybe… maybe this is the answer to our prayers, a gift from the gods." Valerie looked at her husband pleadingly.

Arthur looked at the child who now whimpered in his wife's arms. _She had a point. Whoever left him had meant to leave him. And they had wanted a child for so long._ "Alright. In the morning, we'll go to the city, to the palace. We'll adopt him. I should be able to pay for the paperwork with the money I earn from selling the extra wood from today's cutting."

Valerie grinned, tears in her eyes. "Oh thank you Arthur!" She clutched the child closer to her chest. "What shall we call him?"

Arthur thought. "Well, when I first found him, he ran like the wind. Almost faster than sound. What do you think of Sonic?"

Valerie agreed. "I like it. Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog." The grief from their earlier conversation fled, leaving a joy she'd never thought she would feel. "Our son. Arthur, you're finally a father."

Arthur pat the boy on the head. "Yes, and you're finally a mother. We finally have our child."

* * *

"Aleena did what!" Albern Montclair all but shouted as Robotnik told him everything. "Julian, tell me you're joking!"

Robotnik massaged his temples. "I'm dead serious Albern. At first, I thought she was a dedicated mother when the Oracle told me how she was spending her time. It seems… she just didn't want to undergo her training. She's given them up and the Oracle told me she's planning on the joining the resistance faction that's forming among the lower classes."

Albern groaned. "I had such high hopes that this would lead her to get her act together. Instead it seems to have done the opposite. I'm sorry my friend."

"Don't apologize," Robotnik told him. "I'll admit part of their abandonment was my fault. The Oracle informed me that Jules is not dead. The former king was the one who killed my wife and child. He was banished. However, he is back, hiding away, biding his time. He's the one behind the rebels. And he apparently told the Oracle that if he didn't help him, then Aleena and the triplets would be killed. It was imperative to get them away from her. Not only to motivate her to start training but to protect them. But she misunderstood the instructions the Oracle gave her."

Albern looked away. "Jules… I knew he was bad news. I tried to warn her. We all did. And you paid for it… what do we do?"

Robotnik stood up from the sofa and went to the window. "I have a plan to draw him out. I'm going to play the villain, at least in the eyes of the rebels. I hope if I appear to outwardly threaten Aleena or the three, then he will come out of hiding and attempt to kill me in order to be the hero of the war. I've named Aleena, a terrorist and put her on the list of outlaws. A reward has been offered for her capture. I cannot outwardly offer her protection; he would know and kill her before I could. "

"But if she is captured as a war criminal… " Albern understood the scientist's plan well. "It will mean the people thinking you're evil."

"I know," Robotnik admitted. "It is for the best. I will be able to protect the ones who come to me for help this way. The Oracle has created a quarter hidden deep within Möbotropolis. There, they can hide and live in peace from the rebels who harass them day and night. And for the sake of the plan, Möbotropolis will now be called, Robotropolis."

* * *

AN: The Canis' have their beginning. They are symbolic the old-fashioned, traditional family And for them it works well. As simply as they live. Please review.


End file.
